Ils vivent
by Malicia Snape
Summary: Je détestais, non, abhorrais James Potter et tous ceux qui l’entouraient. Sauf, évidemment, Lily. Je ne détestais pas Lily. Qui, ayant toute sa tête, pouvait la détester? James Potter, bien sûr, la haissait. Mais il n’avait jamais eu toute sa tête.


**Titre :** Ils vivent

**Titre original :** They live

**Auteur :** Christy Corr (lien dans mes favoris)

**Traductrice :** Moi, Malicia Snape

**Mot de moi : **Voilà qui change de ce que j'écris habituellement, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé la manière dont Christy retransmet les sentiments de Rogue dans ce one-shot.  
Je sais que mon anglais est loin d'être parfait (même si je suis en LLCE d'Anglais… sans commentaire, on se demande comment j'ai réussi les exams…) de plus, j'ai des expressions bizarres. J'en suis désoée.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça ferait plaisir à l'auteur ;)

Je détestais, non, abhorrais James Potter et tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Sauf, évidemment, Lily. Je ne détestais pas Lily. Qui, ayant toute sa tête, pouvait détester Lily ? Elle était d'une personnalité délicieuse et facile à vivre, ses yeux vert étaient enchantant et ses attributs simples et charmants. James Potter, bien sûr, détestait Lily. Mais il n'avait jamais eu toute sa tête.

Toutes ces greluches qui le suivaient partout n'étaient rien comparées à Lily. Elle avait de la personnalité, savait s'imposer quand c'était nécessaire et était la seule qui résistait au sourire de tombeur de Potter.

Lily Evans était la raison. Elle a ruiné ma vie entière sans jamais le savoir. Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait sans doute pensé que c'était incroyablement drôle.

Elle était une Gryffondor. Courageuse. Si la foule courait dans une direction et qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, elle n'avait pas peur partir dans l'autre sens, même si elle était seule. C'était pour ça que je l'admirais. C'était ce pourquoi moi, un Serpentard, étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais suspecté mon admiration. Au lieu de cela, elle me faisait des farces. Elle a même fini par aider ces foutus Maraudeurs à le faire. Ces noms que je n'oublierai jamais. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Peut-être que c'était cette obsession pour les farces qui a fini par la rapprocher de James. Le destin n'était-il pas ironique ? La seule fille que je n'eus jamais aimée, mariée à mon pire ennemi. Unis grâce à leur haine envers moi.

Sirius Black était un type arrogant ; et il plaisait aux filles. Il était le seul rival de Potter à ce sujet. Il était brillant, pourtant, je dois l'admettre. Il a toujours été l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Mais il me haïssait au moins autant que je le détestais. De mon point de vue, il était le meilleur ami de l'ennemi. Donc, somme toute, ennemi aussi.

Remus Lupin. Lui et ses amis décidèrent un jour de me faire une petite "blague" qui aurait pu me coûter la vie. Ils allèrent trop loin. Lupin est un loup-garou, il a été mordu avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Black m'a dit comment aller à l'endroit où il se transformait. Ils voulaient probablement que je me fasse mordre pour devenir aussi loup-garou, ou que je me fasse tuer. Potter, cependant, changea d'avis à la dernière minute et me sortit de là. J'avais néanmoins découvert le secret de Lupin. Le directeur me fit jurer de ne le dire à personne. Il avait toujours été trop indulgent avec les Maraudeurs. Tout le monde l'était, puisque ils aimaient les retenus et que la meilleure punition pour eux était de ne pas leur en donner – mais ils finissaient toujours par en obtenir de toute façon.

Peter Pettigrow a toujours été une personne faible. Il nous donnait des infos sur les futures blagues des Maraudeurs. Je le méprisais encore plus pour ça. Il n'hésitait pas à trahir ses amis pour de l'argent ou autre récompense. Il y avait des fois, bien sûr, où il ne nous parlait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais apparemment ça lui attirait des ennuis.

J'étais tombé amoureux de Lily Evans la première fois que je l'ai vue avec la baguette levée, menaçant Potter. Ce n'était pas tellement pour le fait qu'elle sache lancer des sorts et des incantations ; je les connaissais tous. Pourtant, le simple fait de ne pas tomber en adoration devant Sa Majesté Du Quidditch James Potter et l'audace de défier son autorité absolue devant l'entière population féminine de Poudlard me donna confirmation qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial.

Elle était différente. Elle, sans perdre son apparence digne, pouvait lancer un simple _tantallegra_ ou un complexe _voclumbdidleraji_. Elle était toujours élégante et tranchante, quoi qu'il se passe.

La seule chose qui m'empêchait de courir vers elle, la chose même qui m'a empêché de lui dire ce que je ressentais, était ma fierté. Je voulais tant m'asseoir près d'elle et lui parler de mon amour pour elle, mais non. J'étais trop fier pour me compromettre avec ça. J'ai dû le laisser s'éteindre. Un Serpentard, tombant amoureux de l'un des chefs de Gryffondor ? Ça ne devait pas arriver. C'était inacceptable.

Ma connaissance avancée de la magie avait engendré une crainte chez les élèves, qui devait me combattre autrement. Cependant, elle n'intimidait pas Potter et Black. En fait, je pense que leurs blagues envers moi n'en étaient que plus "drôles". Et, pour sûr, elle n'intimidait pas Lily.

Lily, intimidée ? Je peux facilement imaginer ça : si Voldemort était apparu devant elle pendant qu'elle lisait ou était absorbée à faire quelque chose de la sorte, et qu'il lui ordonnerait de le regarder et de lui dire quelque chose, elle aurait probablement dit nonchalamment et simplement "Fou-moi la paix !". Ça aurait sans contexte était la réaction de Lily. Et c'était ce pourquoi je l'aimais.

Quand les Maraudeurs me jouaient une farce, à moi ou à Lucius (leurs cibles favorites), j'empêchais toujours Lucius d'être trop violent avec Lily. J'essayais de la protéger. Quand je me vengeais, je m'arrangeais toujours pour laisser Lily en dehors de ça. Peut-être qu'elle avait remarqué, elle n'était pas aveugle, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. J'ai usé tout le stock d'excuses et de créativité pour la sauver de ces petites blagues humiliantes. Je détestais m'abaisser à leur niveau, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment les torturer avec un _Crucio_, sauf si je voulais finir ma vie à Azkaban.

Oh, je pourrais trouver tant de raison que j'avais de l'aimer… Tant, si abondantes, si nombreuses, si uniques… Et toutes ces petites choses se sont parfaitement assemblées pour former sa personnalité.

Je me souviens de dire pourquoi Potter n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Cet ignoble loup-garou et Black. Ils étaient sur son dos, même quand (je suppose) Lily clarifia les choses et leur dit qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, mais rien d'autre. Potter ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Ils passaient la moitié de leurs journées à se battre, l'autre moitié à nous battre nous, les Serpentards, et s'en sortaient avec des bleus, mais Lily parvenait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à soigner ses beaux cheveux auburn, ses yeux verts et sa peau lisse et blanche, sans parler sa sociabilité, et du fait qu'elle conversait avec la moitié des étudiants chaque jours.

Leurs vieilles discussions me restent toujours en tête… Il la traitait de laide. Ben voyons ! Si Lily était laide, alors… la beauté ne pourrait pas exister. Il la disait stupide. Une des meilleures élèves de l'école. Il l'appelait l'amie des Serpentard. J'aurais aimé ! La seule raison qui la faisait s'approcher des Serpentards était de nous jouer une blague. Elle le traitait d'imbécile, stupide, abruti, insupportable, ennuyeux… Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen que celui de Lily pour décrire la personnalité de Potter.

Quand ils sont morts, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle était immortelle, trop parfaite pour faire quelque chose d'aussi banal sur terre que mourir. Je ne l'avais jamais vue s'affaiblir, comment pouvait-elle maintenant être incapable de répondre quand les gens l'offensaient ? En fait… je l'avais vue fragile. J'avais pu voir sa faiblesse par le passé. Cette faiblesse était l'amour. La seule fois que j'ai vu Lily à terre, sans défense, était quand ses parents furent tués. La voir assise sous un arbre, pleurant et tremblant, m'a forcé à prendre une décision.

L'été avant le meurtre des Evans, j'étais devenu un Mangemort. Mon père faisait partie de l'élite de Voldemort, et j'étais bienvenue dans leur cercle fermé grâce à lui, pour ne pas mentionner mes dons en potions et en maléfices. J'ai alors vu la personne même que je plaçais au dessus de tout pleurant de désespoir, à cause des personnes que je connaissais et des camarades que j'avais eu.

Le lendemain matin, Lily n'était nulle part. Je supposai qu'elle pleurait encore sa mère et son père. Mais, au déjeuné, je reçu une lettre de mon père qui disait :

« Severus,

J'espère que cette lettre vous parviendra sans encombre. Pour quelques sombres raisons mon dernier hibou m'est revenu. C'était plutôt dommage. Notre Maître m'a sommé de vous emmenez vous et votre ami Malefoy terminer un travail de routine. Il voulait que nous finissions un couple de Moldus, mais je n'ai pas pu te trouver alors j'y suis allé simplement avec Malefoy. Il a de grandes qualifications, vraiment. Je l'ai grandement recommandé. Mais j'ai dit à notre Maître que vous étiez là aussi. Alors notre famille, ainsi que le jeune monsieur Malefoy, est responsable des décès de Mr et Mrs Evans, quels que soient ces personnes. J'ai juste pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir. La prochaine fois, je compte sur votre présence.

Votre Père »

Lucius est venu vers moi et m'a dit que je lui avais envoyé un hibou. C'était ça. Mon monde s'effondra. Je me sentais comme si j'avais été là. A mon plus grand dégoût, les quelques heures suivantes furent occupées par mes camarades Serpentards me félicitant d'avoir vaincu Lily. Mais je ne voulais pas vaincre Lily. Je n'avais jamais voulu l'humilier, la détruire. Non ! Je la voulais fière et forte, pas souffrante et démoralisée.

Le lendemain, elle essaya d'être courageuse. Elle descendit pour le déjeuner, et même Potter resta loin d'elle. Il respectait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais pas les Serpentards. Ils sont allés vers elle et l'ont raillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglots et retourne dans la Salle Commune, sans même avoir levé sa baguette. Maintenant, pour tous ceux qui connaissaient son caractère, c'était une chose sur laquelle il fallait s'inquiéter.

Cet après-midi là, je ne pus me contrer en classe. Même à la classe du professeur Taryck, ma préférée, je ne pouvais pas. Spécialement dans celle de Taryck : Potions, avec les Gryffondors.

J'avais peur de la voir. Peur du fait que je pouvais éclater en sanglots ou passer pour un imbécile si elle me parlait dans l'état qu'elle était, la douleur débordant sur son être.

Après la classe, elle s'approcha de ma table. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était jamais approchée de l'un des Serpentards était pour leur faire une blague, mais je savais très bien qu'elle ne comptait pas me faire une farce dans cet état.

"Rogue," dit-elle tranquillement, "j'ai entendu quelques uns de tes amis dire que tu avais tué mes parents. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu me hais au point de tuer ma famille ? "

Je ne dis rien. "Tu as fait ça par toi-même ou tu as obéis à un ordre quelconque ? "

Toujours silencieux. "Répond-moi ! Severus Rogue, as-tu tué mes parents parce que tu as quelque chose contre moi ou es-tu un Mangemort ?"

Je levai les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent.

"Lily, je suis un Mangemort. J'ai reçu l'ordre de tuer tes parents, oui. Mais je n'y suis pas allé. Mon père y est allé avec Lucius. Mais… c'est comme si je les avais tués. Je suis désolé, je…"

"Tu ne les as pas tués ? "

"Non. Mais c'est comme si je…" j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne me croyait pas, mais son interruption me fit comprendre que si.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je sais que tu as plein de défaut, mais je suis sûre que tu n'es pas un menteur. Merci. "

Elle s'en alla en glissant, ou c'est ce qu'il me sembla. Elle n'avait pas commenté ma situation de serviteur de Lord Voldemort, elle m'avait simplement remercié de ne pas avoir tué ses parents. Mais est-ce que je serai capable de faire face aux enfants de mes futures victimes ? Assurément, être un Mangemort nécessitait un curriculum plein de décès et de douleur. Sans doute que Voldemort ne voudrait pas d'un serviteur qui s'était affaibli devant les restes des morts. Un qui ne réfléchit pas face au danger mais qui tremble devant les conséquences ?

Je me suis levé et je suis directement allé au bureau du directeur. Il me salua sobrement. Il avait sans doute entendu parler de ma réputation.

"Bonjour, Severus."

"Monsieur le directeur, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je me sens mal, je ne peux pas penser clairement."

"Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec…"

"Oui."

Il fronça les sourcils et je crus voir un éclair de fureur assombrir le scintillement habituel de ses yeux bleus.

Je lui dis tout. Absolument tout. Du Mage Noir à Lily, il a alors su tout ce qu'on pouvait savoir sur moi. Il était le seul qui n'a jamais su tout ce que je ressentais.

"Bien, et que veux-tu faire à ce sujet ?"

"Je pensais que ça serait assez cool de devenir un Mangemort, d'abord. Tout le monde aurait peur de moi et me respecterait, je veux dire. Mais maintenant… j'ai vu le côté sombre. Il n'y a pas de valeur en lui. L'excitation n'est rien à côté de ce que les autres ressentent."

"Mais je vais encore demander. Que veux-tu faire à ce sujet ? "

"Je vais parler au Mage Noir."

"Penses-tu qu'il va… t'oublier ?"

"Non. Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas."

"Donc…"

"Je vais essayer. Ne le dites à personne, s'il vous plait."

"Bien sûr. Merci de m'avoir parlé. Ça doit être dur pour vous de faire face à toutes ces personnes qui pensent que vous avez tué les parents de Lily."

"Surtout pour le fait qu'il s'agisse des parents de Lily."

"Et je suppose que vos collègues de Serpentard sont fiers de ces rumeurs."

"Bientôt je serai jeté à Azkaban pour les avoir tués."

Je ne suis jamais allé à Azkaban, merci à Dumbledore. J'ai continué à assister aux réunions des Mangemorts, et j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, donnant à ses membres des informations sur les prochains massacres.

J'ai été franchement étonné quand Sirius a trahi les Potter. Pettigrow était un Mangemort. Mais, lui aussi a vendu des secrets de Voldemort et ses prochaines cibles à Dumbledore. Je craignais qu'il n'ait un double jeu. Mais c'était Sirius. Il semblait passionné par la cause anti-Voldemort, et rien ne me disait qu'il était un mage noir. Mais il l'était, et je le honni encore plus pour ça. Stupide Pettigrow qui a essayé de le tuer. Hé ! Celui qui a toujours été à l'écart, a voulu tuer celui dont on disait qu'il était le bras droit de Voldemort.

J'ai tant voulu le tuer. J'avais détruit ma vie entière à cause d'elle. Mon futur. Il n'a pas hésité quand il a choisi de la trahir. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il la trahir ? Comment même quelqu'un pouvait-il souhaiter quelque chose contre ses yeux verts, de peur de se retrouver sous son regard blessé… Mais pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'expression blessée.

Elle ne pourrait pas en parler. Elle ne pourrait pas pleurer amèrement parce que leur meilleur ami les avait trahis son marri et elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face et le faire se sentir désolé. Elle était morte.

Morte. Morte. Décédée. Ils disent qu'elle est morte pour une grande cause. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que Lily ?

Avec elle s'en était allé Voldemort. Il ne peut plus être vu nulle part, maintenant. Il a disparu après l'avoir tuée, quand il essayait de tuer son fils.

Il a sans doute regardé dans les yeux de Harry. Lily l'a violemment regardé à travers l'âme de son enfant. Il doit avoir dégagé. Elle est morte pour sauver son enfant. Voldemort n'osait pas défier le dernier voeux de Lily.

Il a disparu. Il a osé, et il a été tué par la puissance de la volonté de Lily. Même dans la mort elle était grande et compatissante : elle nous a accordé, elle a accordé à son enfant le plaisir de vivre dans un monde sans Voldemort.

Après sa mort, j'étais perdu. Un an plus tard, j'ai commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, sous la supervision de Dumbledore. Il m'a fait confiance, bien que d'autres professeurs savaient ou suspectaient que j'avais été un Mangemort et étaient extrêmement septiques.

Maintenant il est passé presque dix ans. Au début de septembre, une nouvelle classe commença. J'enseigne les Potion, et la classe en face de moi est double, Gryffondor et Serpentard. La classe que j'attendais. La classe qu'elle attendait.

J'ai levé les yeux et, comme un fantôme du passé, James Potter était là. L'homme qui m'avait volé Lily. Soudain, je réalisai, je notai que ce n'était pas James. C'était Harry. Je l'ai regardé avec haine. Non, c'était plus que de la haine. De la répugnance. C'était la même expression que, quinze ans plus tôt, je voyais chez son père.

Il leva la tête, sous mes yeux haineux. Soudain, ce n'était plus lui. C'était Lily Evans, ces yeux verts pénétrants qui m'ont regardé, nullement effrayé par mes menaces. Toujours courageux, restant fort. J'ai rapidement détourné le regard, j'avais une boule dans la gorge. Je l'ai hâtivement ravalé. "Allons, Severus. C'est l'enfant de James Potter." Incapable de sortir, une fois de plus, les yeux verts de Lily de mon esprit, j'ai dit son nom pour la première fois pendant l'appel dans la classe, comme je le faisais au début de chaque année.

"Harry Potter."

Il n'a même pas pris la peine de répondre. Il savait que je pouvais le reconnaître. S'il avait répondu, je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Tout ce que je voyais maintenant était l'assurance de James Potter, son air fier. Puis j'ai porté mon attention sur son attribut le plus célèbre : la mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Harry Potter était maintenant célèbre; la mort de ses parents et l'incapacité de Voldemort à le tuer lui avaient donné le statu d'un héro dans le monde magique. Tout le monde connaissait son nom et l'admirait.

Cependant, je ne l'avais pas vu. Tout ce que je voulais faire était de frapper l'ego de Potter. Je lui ai posé une question dont j'étais sûr qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il ne la connaissait pas. Je lui en ai posé une autre. Il ne savait toujours pas. Je lui ai fait un commentaire sur la manière dont la renommée était insuffisante.

Il me regarda avec les yeux de Lily. Je regardai ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de regarder ses yeux me fixer ainsi, ces mêmes yeux que j'avais essayé d'oublier pendant dix ans.

Je le regarde, je vois l'insupportable James Potter. Il me regarde, je vois Lily. Lily Evans.

Et avec ces sentiments si confus, je fais face à mes étudiants pour un an. Je devrais être préparé à leur faire face maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne suis sûrement pas prêt à avoir les yeux de Lily sur moi, ou l'ego de Potter.

Moi, Severus Rogue, je ne suis pas prêt à faire face à Lily Evans et James Potter pour sept ans. Ils sont morts, bien sûr. Mais ils vivent, oh oui, ils vivent. Et il y a Harry Potter pour en témoigner.


End file.
